


For Science!

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, Genius Lydia, Manipulation, Pre-Slash, Scheming, Science, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is a genius and science is her tool. Also, Boys should just get it together. They brought this onto themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Truth Serum".

Lydia cackled. 

Not evilly, never evilly. 

It was really for their own good. 

The set-up was perfect. Her preparation flawless. 

She flicked her hair back even though no one was around to witness it and made to leave the premises.

Once and for all, no more misunderstandings would threaten to grate on her nerves. The boys would have to stop acting so silly and let her continue on her way to scientific glory, like she deserved.

Her first important experiment, despite chemistry not being her ultimate forte, would be this. They would thank her for it. 

For the truth coming out.


End file.
